Bridesmaid
by OldWeirdCatLady
Summary: She's looking at the most beautiful bride in world and the only girl she love. And it was her sister. Modern AU/ Incest
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's just new like some draft or something (sorry for the wrong grammars I'll fix it soon)

* * *

I saw the most beautiful girl in the world entering the aisle. The audiences gasping on her wonderful gown she looks like an angel today in front of me _'she always did'._ Her mother crying in joy at the sideline and her father looking proud as he walks her down the aisle. Even in her in bridal gown and make up she's the only girl I love. She looks at me smiling while taking her final step in front of the priest. She looks so happy that I can understand it's the greatest day of her life. If only she smiles at me that way but that's not going to happen not a chance. Now that she's getting married I can only just look at her in the sidelines as her bestfriend, her sister and her bridesmaid.

* * *

 **Please review if you want to help some additional things on the plot ( ﾟ▽ﾟ** **)/**

 **Thankiesss**


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa' Pov

 _"I now pronounce you husband and bride "_ the priest look at hans _"you may kiss the bride "_

I can hear the audience squealing with joy although I can feel my heart sinking. 'I can't watch this' so I close my eyes.

 **Few years later...**

Elsa woke up in the sound of the alarm clock '8:00' Elsa stand up groggy looking at her phone seeing she has 5 messages _"work, work, work, Sven"_ she opened Sven's message

 _"11:00 am meeting with weselton Ms. Arendelle"_

 _"Okay"_

She looked at the last message " _Anna_ "

Elsa hesitated whether she'll open it or not. Maybe it's just one of those family dinners she never attend. She'll always make up excuses of being busy even on holidays. She can't see Anna not with this feelings. So she haven't seen Anna for years now.

Elsa's train of thoughts was cut off by a call and it was Anna. Elsa didn't answered until it reaches 5 calls

Maybe it was an emergency Anna never called this early. SO she answers the phone

 _"H-hello?"_ Elsa stuttered

" _Elsa_?" Anna... it was Anna's voice but she sound sobbing

 _"Anna? What's wrong? Are you crying?"_

" _I'm in front of your house_ "


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa hurriedly went downstairs to open the door. She saw Anna shivering from all the snow her tears falling down. When Elsa open the door Anna quickly hugged Elsa causing them to fall on the ground. Elsa didn't mind the pain in her head while falling all she cares right now is Anna was okay during the fall. She still feel the red head sobbing on her chest. Elsa gently pets Anna's hair All she can do right now was to comfort Anna. After few minutes of sobbing Anna finally stop.

"Are you okay now?" Elsa looked at Anna with her gently eyes. Anna just nodding letting Elsa know she stopped crying.

"Want to talk about it?" Again Anna just nods in agreement.

"Take a warm bath first while ill make you some hot chocolate" Elsa wipes Anna remaining tears through her face and plant a kiss her in the forehead.

Few minutes later...

Elsa found Anna staring down, not noticing the blonde sitting beside her.

"Here's your favorite chocolate" Elsa handed the warm mug on Anna's hands startling her.

"t-thanks Elsie" Anna gave Elsa a forced smile

Elsa broke the silence between then "would you like talk about it?"

"H-Han's cheating on me" Anna tried to hold back her tears

"Since when?" Elsa began to tense up

"I-I'm not sure months I guess? After his trip he seems different... then I saw him yesterday in our bedroom h-he was with another woman and t-they –"Anna can't hold can't hold back her tears anymore sobbing furiously.

"Anna its okay cry all you want I'm here" Elsa hugged Anna

"I Love him els where did I go wrong?!"

"You did nothing but love him Anna it's his lost not yours" Elsa stroke Anna's hair gently

Anna calmed down her head leaning on Elsa's shoulders then Elsa's phone rung.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Ms. Arendelle may I remind you that you have a meeting with weselton at 11"_

Elsa looked at Anna for the moment "there's an emergency move the meeting tomorrow"

"Elsa you should go to work, I'll be fine here." Anna said while tugging Elsa's shirt

"Are you sure?" Elsa look worried

"Yeah, I'll wait for you when you get back and I'll probably sleep the entire day anyway"

"Okay I'll get back as soon as I can and call me when you need me"

"Oh, els you're such a worry wart but okay I will" Anna giggles

"Maybe I am, you should rest for now" Elsa kiss Anna's forehead

Elsa turn her attention on her phone "okay Sven arrange the meeting with Weselton"

…

During her meeting with Weselton Elsa can't focus, all she can think right now was Anna.

 _'_ _How can Hans do that to Anna? I knew we shouldn't have trusted that jerk, he's going to pay for it DOUBLE'_ "How dare he do that?" Elsa whispers gripping the paper she was holding

"Ms. Arendelle? Are you listening?" Elsa was interrupted with the Weselton glaring because Elsa was not listening to his proposal

"Yes I am, continue" Elsa fix her composure trying her best to focus on the meeting

The meeting went hours after that finished quickly all her appointments for the day so she can go home early. It was 7:00 pm when she got home.

Opening the door to her house she realized that in many years this was the first time she came home early looking forward to go home. Going in she smell a mouthwatering aroma coming from her kitchen she silently walk towards the kitchen seeing Anna cooking while humming. Elsa at the doorstep not being noticed by the red head cooking. She quietly enjoys Anna's humming wishing she can hear it more often.

"So what's cooking?" Elsa said while she moved behind Anna

The red head jolted on surprise accidentally drop the plate she was holding, safely Elsa catches it making their body and face close to each other. Stunned realizing that their face was few away Elsa noticed that Anna's eyes were red _'oh, she was crying again. Wait... is Anna leaning towards me? No no no that can't be, your sick Elsa'_ Elsa was the first who break, turning her body and getting more tableware.

"I… ill fix the table" Elsa walk fast making her way to the dining room

"Y-yeah the food's almost ready" Anna replied

Both of them ate without talking to each other. Elsa can't look at Anna's eyes not after that she thought she needs some rest.

"you can sleep on the guest room next to mine I arranged It already I'll be in my room till the rest of the night you can do whatever you want" Elsa smiles heading to the stairs

"Elsa?"

Elsa looked Anna's way

"Thank you Elsa, for being there and good night" Anna got up and gave Elsa a warm hug

"Good night Anna" Elsa returned Anna's hug

Elsa locked herself in her room and throw herself in her bed giving a huge groan

"God I messed up."

 _'_ _I wish there's something I could do to distract myself, dating maybe?'_ Elsa laugh

 _'_ _How could I? I'm antisocial, I can't even move on from a single girl'_ Elsa stand up and head to her work table

"Well… this could do for now" looking at her pile of paperwork.

 **Well that was crazy... Next Anna's POV**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Can I say something crazy?" Hans asked Anna during their date dinner_

 _"I love crazy"_

 _"Will you marry me Ms. Anna Arendelle?" Hans knelt down pulling a small green box from his pocket and opened it inside of it was a ring._

 _Anna gasping in joy "can I say something crazier?" Anna hugs Hans and gave him a kiss "I do"_

 _…_

 _"Hans I'm home" Anna opens the door hearing no response from her husband 'maybe he's just sleeping' she went to kitchen and open the box of cake that says **'happy anniversary'** she was holding she lit the candles and headed to their bedroom… on the hallway she saw clothes of her husband and an unknown black dress. Her heart beat was beating faster she don't want to believe of what's she thinking. She opened the door slightly to sneak a peek on the little crack on the door there she saw her husband having sex with woman she doesn't know in their bed in their room in their house. She dropped the cake she was wearing although the two doesn't noticed her at all. She can't think anymore she's filled with anger and sadness she just want to get out of this house away from that man. she stormed inside the room not caring what reaction her husband and his whore was going to make she opened her closet get all her money and spare of cloths she can get in her bag. Heading through the door she didn't look back even when she heard Han's calling her name getting out of her house and thinking where's is she going to go now. Her parents were in a vacation in some other country she can't go to her friends because she knew Han's will go there._

 _"Elsa was right you can't marry a man you just met" she was craving for love and Han's was the only one that can give her that time even if they were just dating for months. She remembered Elsa who just lived few cities away._

 _"I can go to Elsa but I haven't seen her for years" she had no choice it was worth a shot._

 _When she told Elsa what happened she thought of her saying 'I told you so' but she didn't instead Elsa gave her a hug and comfort her until she stopped crying._

Anna woke up, her pillow was wet in tears she can't calm down not after having that dream. She needs someone right now she needs Elsa. She knocked into Elsa's door noticing the light of her room still open.

"Elsa? "Anna knocked after few seconds Elsa opened the door

"Anna? Why are you still awake?" Elsa was still on her work attire

"I… I had a bad dream can I please sleep with you?" Anna's eyes were pleading

"Of course you can come in" Elsa smile and open the door. Elsa's room was painted in blue in the middle of it was a White queen size bed and a large mahogany desk full of papers.

"You can lay down now I'll be with you in a minute" Elsa said as she made her way to the bathroom

"Okay" Anna jump to bed staring at the ceiling after few minutes in the shower Elsa finally made her way at the bed. Anna move herself near Anna hugging her side "I miss this, I miss you and your warm hugs"

Elsa chuckles "me too Anna I miss you too" she look at Anna giving her a good night kiss on her forehead "Good night".

Anna was woken up by Elsa calling her name

"Anna wake up"

"Hnn? Elsa whasup?" Anna mumbles

"Ummm I kind of need to get up right now"

"Fivemoreminutess"

Elsa giggles "Anna my arm"

"What arm? Huh? Arm" Anna find herself hugging Elsa while using her arm as a pillow _'what's that liquid? Is that my drool?'_

 _"_ Oh god sorry" she quickly move away and wipe her mouth

"No no its okay" Elsa sat down

"Are you gonna be late now?" Anna asked worriedly

"Actually no cause you're coming with me"

"Okay. Wait what?"

"We're just going to stop by at the office and you're going with me shopping".

* * *

 **Anna's POV i know it has no development this chapter**

 **but if you want some more flirty scenes read my other story Love spell (lame name right? hahaha) it bubbline**


	5. Chapter 5

Anna was struck with awe as she got off in front of a high rise building. As they entered the building it was full of men and women in suits upon entering the elevator Elsa pushed the highest floor.

"Good morning Miss Arendelle" Sven greeted when they got off the elevator

"I'll take the file's that are needed for tomorrow where are they?"

"On your desk Ma'am" Sven opened the office's door inside of it was a wide space deep toned and highly graphic wallpaper surrounds the room and the massive work desk.

Elsa sat on her working chair though Anna saw a Queen sitting in her throne.

"Wow els I know you're in a business industry but I didn't know you're this awesome not that I didn't think you're not awesome I mean your awesome awesome oh god" Anna face palm herself

"Anna you never cared about business and welcome to Arendelle corp. it's the fruit of my hard work and awesomeness if that's what you call it" Elsa giggles "well you can look around while I finish up the documents for an hour"

Elsa picked up the desk phone "Tiana can you come here?"

After few seconds a woman opened the door "yes Miss Arendelle?"

"Meet my sister Anna"

Anna smiles "Hello nice to meet you" waved

"And this is Tiana my secretary she'll guide you around the building if you need something ask her" Anna nods and the exited her office

"Where do you want to go first Miss Arendelle?" Tiana look back at Anna

"Just call me Anna" Anna lights up a smile

"Okay dear where do you want to go?"

"The canteen I guess?" Anna's stomach grumble

"Okay" Tiana giggles

At the canteen…

"Is this really a canteen?" Anna said looking every corner of the canteen "as expected of els everything near her looks so luxurious. Tiana what does Elsa acts like at the office?"

"Well if your gonna ask other employees who just see her outside her office she's an ice queen but inside she's a multi-talented woman a "little" workaholic perhaps" Anna beams a smile being contented in her answer _'still the Elsa I know'._

"Hey T how's it going?" a blonde man approaches their table "hey new employee here?" he looks at Anna

"Anna this is Kristoff Bjorgman head of the planning department and Kristoff this is Anna Arendelle sister of Miss Arendelle" Tiana smiles

"Oh God sorry I didn't know I mean you look different than the Ice Queen- Oh god sorry please don't tell her I called her that" kristoff's' face became red in embarrassment

Anna giggles at the blonde man "it's okay I won't", _'I'll just tease her a little bit'_ Anna thought with a smirk

Tiana looked at her watched "I think we should go back, it's been an hour they should be finished by now see you later Kristoff"

"Bye Kristofer" Anna waves

"It's Kristoff!" Kristoff laughs and waved back…

"How's your tour?" Elsa asked Anna after she entered

"It was awesome Elsie! Food was delicious, people here are nice" Anna beamed

Elsa giggles "I'm finished now we should be able to shop now"

After hours of choosing clothes Elsa sat on the shop's chair with some husbands waiting for their wife to finish… Elsa never liked shopping she did shop for her basic necessities but never did she shop this long…

"Elsa! Can you come here for a second?" Anna creaked out of the fitting room

"Okay? What wrong Anna?" Elsa stand outside the fitting room suddenly she was pulled inside and saw Anna's eyes watering up "Anna what's wrong?!" Elsa put her hand in Anna's cheeks

"Han's outside" Anna buried her face on Elsa's chest. Elsa peaked out the room and saw Hans inside the shop and a girl. Elsa tried to go out of the room but Anna hugged her harder "no… don't els…"

"Okay" Elsa kissed her forehead. It was few minutes later until Elsa tried to peak out again. "Anna he's gone" Anna nodded, Elsa held her hand as they get out. Some costumers stared at them making Elsa blush Anna giggled seeing her sister's reaction.

"I think we had enough shopping for today" Elsa began to walk faster out the shop hearing Anna still giggling at her back.

"Yeah I think we should" Anna smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa's POV

"God I'm exhausted" I let my body fall on the couch I need rest big time after what happened earlier

Anna sat too and scooted to my side leaning her head on my shoulders "Thank you Elsa"

I looked away trying to hide my blush and refraining myself from smelling her hair God strawberries "o-of course you're welcome I'd do that anytime for you, that's what sisters do" I coughed _'seriously sisters? Sisters don't blush when sister leans their head on their shoulders think straight Elsa you're being weird'_ while facing the opposite way after controlling myself I heard a snooze from Anna who was already sleeping on me

"God I don't know if this is a punishment or blessing" I whispered

"Mhmm Elsa" Anna mumble

"I might as well sleep too" smiling I wrap my eyes around her and sleep

Anna's POV

"Hmm so comfy" I rustle my head deeper on my pillow _'huh? Pillow? I don't remember going to bed'_ I opened my eyes and saw Elsa sleeping beside me on the couch

"Damn you still look beautiful even sleeping, you know I would have dated you long time ago if it weren't we're sisters" I said poking her nose making her groan

I giggled "Elsa~"

"Hnn… Anna?" she said half asleep

"Let move you to the bedroom, your neck must have hurt sleeping like that" I stood up pulling her hand

"Nooo let's just sleep here" she mumbled pulling me back hugging me

"Okay..." I said blushing furiously it was the first time seeing this side of Elsa its makes my heart skip a beat


	7. Chapter 7

NOBODY'S POV

"You felt like Elsa's been avoiding you?" Alice asked as we sat at a café

"Yeaaah" Anna slurred slamming her drink at our table

"We're drinking ice mocha Anna don't act like a drunkard at a café" Alice said deadpan

"But what am I gonna do Alice it's too awkward inside the house she do talk to me"

"It doesn't look like she's angry maybe she's just stress at work" Alice sips on her cup

"Maybe" Anna looked at her cup watching the ice melts

"Anyway what happen to your one hell of a husband?"

"Somewhere I don't fucking care overpopulating the earth I guess"

"You should have shaved his brows and sideburns before you left" Alice snicker

Anna laughed imagining hand without eyebrows and sideburns

Alice leaned her head on her arm "Still you seemed okay now hell If I asked you about his few months ago you've already started wailing but look at you now Imagining the prick shaved"

"Yeah I did I just thought who would waste a tear on that douche"

"Y'Know you should start dating again Rapunzel's hosting this party you'll find a nice dude there"

"You see I like someone but I'll think about coming to the party" Anna look at her phone if she got a text from Elsa but none showed up

Later that night

Elsa opened the door it was past 12 hoping she wouldn't wake up Anna.

"Hey Elsa" she looked the couch where Anna was sitting

"h-hey Anna you up late you should sleep already" Elsa said avoiding her sister's stares

Anna stand up and stand in front of her sister "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not" Elsa said calmly

"Yes you are, you're doing it right now" Anna grabbed Elsa's arm

"It's just stress Okay?!" Elsa shoved Anna away

"If you have something to say just fucking say it goddammit!"

"I don't have to say anything to you so shut up, Okay?!" Elsa rush headed to the stairs

"Just say you love me! I know what you feel. All of you just think of me as an Idiot you think I can't see anything I'm not blind" Anna felt warm tear rushing down her face while Elsa kept frozen

"I know the reason you left was because of me, I know why you never visit because you don't want to see me with Hans I know every damn thing but I want to hear it coming from you! Now you're gonna shove me off?!" Anna run at Elsa Hugging her from the back

"Please say something els, please say you love me too" Anna pleaded hugging Elsa tighter

Elsa hold Anna's hand tight and took it off her.

"You're disgusting" Elsa said before she went to her room ignoring Anna's loud cry.


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa worked her courage as she enter her house. 'Okay it may not be easy but you have to forget about what happen yesterday Elsa, Act normal like nothing happen' she thought. She have not seen the redhead since this morning although she thought Anna was still in bed who cried herself to sleep.

Elsa "… I'm home" she called but what replied to her was silence. 'Maybe she's just cooking' she looked at the kitchen where Anna usual is when she comes home but no Anna. She noticed a note on the fridge

 _'Hey els, I'm with Ariel atm gone partying ps. Food's inside the fridge –Anna'_

 **Anna's POV**

I immediately regret going to this party but if I stayed home I'll emotionally die. Can't face her, can't talk to her either. 'Why did I do that? Why did I said it?' Fuck me.

"Why the scary face Anna?" Ariel asked me handing me a drink

"I Just felt sick" yeah I'm a sicko

"There's no illness alcohol can't cure red so drink up!" she hand me a glass of wine and start running off somewhere at the crowd

"Well cheers to me" I raised my glass a little before chugging it

I had enough after six glass of wine I'm a poor drinker "It's a miracle I haven't passed out yet" I chuckled while passing the large crowd looking for Ariel

Suddenly a voice called me from behind "Anna?"

It was Kristoff one of Elsa's colleagues

"Reindeer boy" I slurred

"You look… wasted" he raised brow

"yeah yeah anywaayyy have you seen a redhead about my height, I'm not talking about me it's different person cause I know I'm here… and not missing" I laughed

'Okaaaayy… I did see one though she left an hour ago with somebody, is it her?" he asked

"That dumb bitch leaving me here to hook up again" I hissed "I need to go home now thank you" I left staggering although half of it was caused by my drunkenness the other half was caused by my shoes.

After leaving the house I sat at the sidewalk and took off my shoes "stupid heels, stupid Ariel, stupid Elsa… stupid me" I slump thinking how on earth am I gonna sleep at the streets

"Hey Anna!"

"What is it again reindeer boy?!"

"I'll take you home since your ride left you"

"Oh, thank you"

 **No body's POV**

Elsa had been walking in circles trying to contact Anna it was 3 am the girl still haven't come home yet

'What if she never came back?' she thought which made her more worried. She was almost one call away from calling the police and send the rescue team just to find her sister. Her panic stop when she heard her doorbell ring. She rushed to open the door

"Anna-"she stopped when she saw a blonde man in front her door step

"Good morning Ms. Arendelle" he smiled apologetically

"Mr. Bjorgman what brings you here… in my house… at 3 am in the morning?" She asked

"Umm Anna your sister is in my car sleeping ma'am" he move to his side to give the girl a better view of her sister who was sleeping on the passenger's seat

"What did you do? What happened?" she glared at him

"I-I didn't do anything. She was really wasted at the party when I met her by coincidence and she ride left her so I decide to help." She answered nervously It was the first time she saw her Boss like this protective.

"Oh, Okay thank you" she opened the man's car without asking her. Anna was sleeping soundly. "Uh, Kristoff can you carry Anna to her room?" she asked admitting she can't carry the weight of her sister 'not that I'm calling her fat or anything she does have a slender figure' Elsa's thought made her blush. Kristoff lay Anna on here soft bed which made the redhead grumble

"She's waking up wait I'll fetch her some water" she left the room

 **Anna's POV**

I felt my body colliding with a soft cloudy texture. Last time I remember I was at a party and Ariel left me there.

"Hnnnn" I looked around, while my head still fuzzy alcohol's still in my system I found myself in my room

'How did I get here?' I thought. I saw a silhouette of a person sitting right at me 'ah… Elsa must have brought me home. My sweet Elsa' I thought. I reached my hand out and placed it on her cheek as I lean to brush my lips into hers.

"I Love you" I said

 **Elsa's POV**

I walk towards her room hold a glass of water and some hangover medicine. I'm definitely thankful for Kristoff for bringing her home but most part is I'm blaming this whole thing on me. Anna wouldn't get drunk this much I put the silly idea on her now she's confused

'Maybe Anna really does love you and she's not just lonely'

'Maybe she is maybe she's not. She's experiencing many things right now. She doesn't need a lover, she needs a sister a friend to lean on especially now'

'But she said she love you'

'I know she did but as her sister we can't have an illicit relationship nobody will accept us specially mom and dad'

My mental debate stopped when I reached Anna's room. Before I enter the door I saw two silhouettes under the moonlight, faces against each other kissing.


	9. Chapter 9

"You look so tired lately Ms. Arendelle are you sure you're alright?" Tiana puts a coffee to my table

"Thanks, It's just work and how many times I've said that you don't have to call me Ms. Arendelle when we're alone Tiana?"

Tiana covers her mouth "Oops sorry I'm just scared on losing my job"

I rolled my eyes "Funny T"

"Wait you're changing the topic "Tiana scoffs "I've seen you stress from work and you do not look like that"

"look Elsa dear, I know you're having a hard time but you don't have to carry it alone aside from being your assistant I'm also your friend you can always talk to me if you want to besides me you also have Anna at home" Tiana placed her hand on my shoulder

' _She is the problem T'_ I thought

But Tiana wouldn't understand it, Incest is immoral what would our parents think if everybody will know everything will be ruined I can't ruin Anna. She didn't meant everything she said the other day she's just lonely from Hans and don't forget you saw Anna kissed Kristoff, Elsa conceal it don't feel it Do not let your Feelings show ever

"Elsa?" Tiana calls me once more

"Thank you for everything T but I'll tell you whenever I need help" I reassured her

"Okay but I think you should definitely go home now I'll take care of the rest for today" she smiled

"Okay thanks. See you tomorrow Tiana" I grab my coat and head to the door

 ** _~0~_**

"I guess I'll go home now" I said as I got inside my car "no I can't Anna will be there"

I looked at my watch that says 6:00pm "It's still early I'll go for a drink else instead" then I looked at my clothes which was a white blouse and a black pencil skirt "but first I need to change" I drove to the mall

As I walk inside I saw a large collection of bear stuffed toys in the middle of the Mall _'Anna Like this stuffed animals'_ I thought

 ** _~0~_**

I sat at the bar counter sipping on my drink while looking at the crowd

"Waiting for someone?" a woman sitting beside me ask

"Just looking around" I said still looking at the crowd

"I thought you're on a date well because uh you look too beautiful to be labeled single" "she chuckled

I looked at her, she was wearing a sexy red bodycon dress which her long wavy hair made it even sexier "Is what they called hitting?"

"Well it's too early to be called courting" she wink

We talked till the end of the night and I learned that her name was Esmeralda and she was the owner of the bar and what made laughed was she said she ran to take the sit beside me earlier because she heard two guys planning to sit beside me to "talk. For the first time in months I got to relax and haven't talk about any single thing regarding Anna or my job _._

 ** _~0~_**

I woke up with a raging headache and found myself in an unknown room when I looked at my phone I saw 10 missed calls and 33 messages from Anna and few text from Tiana saying Anna was calling her and where was I. I stood up from a queen size bed and thank god I'm wearing a T-shirt _'but it's not my shirt wait where am I?'_ I thought when I smelled a savory smell which I followed when I saw Esmeralda cooking at the kitchen.

"G-good morning?" I greeted not sure if it was even still morning

"Hey good morning breakfast's almost ready sorry I didn't woke you up you we're sleeping soundly" she grin

"Sorry I stayed at your place"

"It's okay we were both wasted and it's dangerous for you to drive last night" she laughed

"A-about last night…" I scratched my head thinking if it's naturally to ask if something happened

"Nothing Happened last night aside two ladies singing while walking to the neighborhood" I felt both relief and embarrass thinking about last night

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews and follows for those who reviewed writing this kind of story then uhhhh why are you still reading this? hahaha do you haters do this to all incest fanfiction in here? and Note it's just a work of FICTION not real man if i made it real sue me dude hahaha Peaceee on earth make love not war


End file.
